I don't belong here
by KimRix
Summary: Scarlet has no idea why she is here, in Happy Volts. She definitely doesn't belong to all this sick people. No, she is just a normal teen with the normal problems. But nevertheless she sticks in here. While she starts to believe that the others can be wrong, another inhabitant wants her to mess up a little bit. And soon she understands that the guy isn't as sane as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't belong here**

This is my first Bully story, so I'm a little bit excited. If you find any grammar mistakes or something like this, please tell me. Otherwise I won't become better, right? So have fun while reading this thing.

* * *

**Welcome to your new home**

It had taken Scarlet three days to understand what had happened to her. Unfortunately that didn't mean that she understood why everything had happened to her. She guessed, no she knew, she was in Happy Volts. She remembered the way she had gone. She remembered the warders and the doctor, that had looked at her. She still felt the strong grab from the guy in the white uniform. She had looked after it and she got bruises on her upper arm. If she could institute legal proceedings against the attendant? Injury or something like that? But the red haired girl actually knew that she lost all her rights the second she had gone through the doors. Actually she had lost her face and her name too. Nobody called her Scarlet. She had became B-4 or Fosten. At least she wasn't the only one. Every patient, every _insane human with a mental issue _was called by his cell number and by his second name.  
That was one of the many things the redhead hated about being here. She hated as well the warders with their gray clothes, their empty eyes and their way handling the people here. She hadn't been tortured so far, but she had heard some screams and howls from the other cells. And voices, that had said: "Creep like you doesn't deserve better." or "Shut up, maniac."  
She hated the food, putrid and nothing more than mush.

But the thing she hated the most was something totally different and obvious: Scarlet Fosten, a seventeen years old girl, who had moved to Bullworth five months ago, didn't belong here! She wasn't supposed to stick in this rat hole for ever. Different from the other people, she knew what was right or wrong. She didn't scream all the time or did something else scary. She complained. For what she had all right for. Within ten minutes, she actually had forgotten them, she didn't sit in her class any longer, listening to some old guy talking about history, no. She had been forced to go to this place. Without any reason! Were they allowed to do that?

But she tended herself from screaming and acting crazy. That wouldn't help her proofing that she wasn't insane. The teenager just waited. Waited for her first therapy, so she could explain herself to a normal, smart person. A therapist would probably see the difference between her and the maniacs.

Three days had pasted by since two men had brought her to Happy Volts. Nobody had talked to her since this day. Scarlet thanked God for this.

The small girl laid on the uncomfortable mattress in her room. Cell four, block B. The room was small. But she had a bed and a toilette. And, that was the most important thing, she had a window. It was bared and very small. Because of her size and the fact that the window wasn't made for looking through it, she wasn't able to see the the world around her. Fortunately she could see the time. As a _maniac_ she wasn't allowed to have a watch – really what did they think she would do with it? Building a bomb? - so this little window was the only possibility to know at least _something_. Her feet bobbed restlessly. She was bored. _Everyone _here was bored! But the other people had the chance to go in the common room. Scarlet hadn't this pleasure. Perhaps because she was the newbie and they didn't know how dangerous she was. _Not dangerous. Just bored_, she thought and moaned, before heaved up. Another day went by with nothing to do, nothing to say. Maybe she should try to talk to the other prisoners. Or to the orderly.

Footsteps. Her dark green eyes slid to the massive door. The footsteps sounded near to her. Unfortunately she had thought that before and then the orderly had just talked to another patient. So she didn't want her hope to rise. Not again.  
Suddenly a grumpy face appeared in front of the barked gap. Pale skin, blonde hair and annoyed looking eyes. Yeah, the perfect person to speak with. Not.

Although the warder saw that Scarlet stared at him, he knocked on the door.  
"Fosten!", he barked. Her last name, again.  
"My name is Scarlet", she corrected without making a move.

"Shut up, creep. Move to the middle of the room", he required harshly. After the redhead had exhaled, she did what she was told. At least something was going to happen. That was way better than spending her time in isolation and boredom.  
"Don't you dare to move. If you do it anywise I will use violence to keep you down. And I will do that. It's not like I refuse punching girls."  
"Good to know, bastard", Scarlet muttered and folded her arms across her chest. Hell, she wasn't a freak or a violent person. It wasn't like she would attack the man.

The door got unlocked and after a short look, probably to check if the patient had any hidden weapons or stuff like that, he ordered the newbie to turn around.  
"Wait, what?", she asked confusedly and looked at the tall man, as he went crazy. That wouldn't end in a sexual thing, would it? The teen took a step backwards and shook her head, so the mess of red curls fell in her view. She wouldn't be the frigging victim of a bored attendant. That was never going to happen. The orderly touched his baton. His eyes lighted up a little bit, not in a good way, and his lips curled to a nasty grin. Something Scarlet didn't like even for a second. After another moment of wavering she raised her hands in surrender and turned on her heels.  
"Good psycho", the orderly growled and grabbed roughly the thin arms of the former Bullworth Academy student. _Good psycho?_ She would leave. Right now.  
The man dragged the weaker and smaller girl out of the door and in the corridor. Six cells. Five maniacs and a normal girl. She wouldn't survive one day in the common room. Especially because of the two men that howled.  
"Ey, baby girl. Wanna spend a night with me." Although Scarlet pulled a face, she ignored them. They were sick. Daddy issues and stuff like that. They weren't able to get a boner. If they thought they had to call her names, she wouldn't do anything against it. The teen didn't look one of them in the eyes. She even tried not to breath. Here in Happy Volts the air smelled differently than outside. If pain and captivity had a smell, it would surely be this. Sweat, dirt and vomit dominated the smell. With a groan Scarlet complained: "It sucks in here. Do you never clean this place?"

The answer was a hard push, so the girl stumbled and nearly fell.  
"Don't be that awkward, idiot."  
"Well, thanks for the warning." Some uncertain laugh came out of one of the cells, but he stopped them with a few hits against the heavy door. Whoever had laughed, stopped instantly.

Another warder opened a second door.  
Actually Scarlet wanted to see the place she stuck in for three days, but her personal bodyguard had different plans with her. Whenever she moved her head a little bit to the left or to the right, he snapped and pushed her hard. _Stupid goon. What do they think I'm going to do with my eyes? Set this place on fire?_ But she didn't say anything against it. Probably because she didn't want more trouble. More trouble than she already had. God knew for what.  
After a few more minutes, they got to another place. A woman opened the door with a petite smile on her face. She looked like this typical female therapist. 40 years old, a brown trouser, a white blouse and a jacket over it. Her black hair was interspersed with white strands and her gray eyes looked straight into Scarlet's. The girl frowned.  
"So, you have to be Scarlet, right?" Jeez, after all someone said her real name.  
She exhaled in relieve and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."  
Although she didn't know this woman, she liked her right away. Rather she liked her more than the dumb orderly.  
"Come in", the older woman invited her and stepped back.  
The attendant dragged her forwards, but he was stopped by the therapist. She narrowed her eyebrows in displeasure. "Well, George. Is that the way you are supposed to touch our patients? Maybe you should talk to someone about this."  
A short laugh escaped her lips, but the redhead stopped it with pressing her lips together. _Yeah, bad as shit doctor said something embarrassing to this dumb ass._

The orderly muttered something under his breath and let the teen go. Scarlet showed the orderly her best fuck-you-grin and followed the doctor in the room.

The first thing she noticed was the big bared window, possibly big enough to throw a desk out of it. And that might be the reason why it was bared. To prevent the maniac from doing it. She didn't pay attention to the woman, who sat herself on a big, comfortable armchair behind a desk.  
The pale teen walked straight to the window and smiled. She just smiled. She hadn't seen the world outside for three days. It was autumn, the leaves dyed orange, red and yellow and some raindrops pounded against the window. It was the most beautiful thing Scarlet had ever seen in her entire life. Okay, that wasn't a pretty long time, but damn! It was a great feeling. She looked forward to the second when she could leave this place behind. For ever. She would force her parents, so they would move out of this stupid town.  
She didn't know for how long she just stood there and watched the rain fell, 'til the doctor cleared her throat and asked her to take a seat.  
"To be honest, I don't want to sit down", the girl answered and gave the woman a quick look.  
She lifted up an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. "Do I may ask you why?"  
The redhead rolled her green eyes and said: "Of course you can ask. I mean, you are the therapist. Your job is to ask people about their little problems and stuff like that. But I don't think that this will take too long. I won't keep you from speaking with the _real_ maniacs." Her voice was quite normal, although she felt nervously and angry inside. _Please believe me_._ You _have_ to believe me_!

The doctor smiled a little bit. It was the typical _oh-yeah-you-think-you-know-everything-but-your-ass -is-mine_-_smile. _Scarlet just ignored it because she liked the woman a little bit and she could forgive her the job-smile.  
"But you won't do anything unhealthy?"  
_Anything unhealthy? Like what? Kill you with a pencil? God damn_.  
The small teen blinked a few times and finally shook her head. "No. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just want to say something."  
"That's the reason for therapy, Scarlet. To talk. Say what ever you want. This is a save place. No one will doom you for your feelings or thoughts", the doctor said with a calm voice.  
Seriously? That might be the worst lie Scarlet had ever listen to. For fuck's sake she wasn't insane. She was a normal girl and this woman – she looked on the name tag at the desk – Dr. Holsten didn't have do talk to her like she was dumb. The girl folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyebrows.  
"Well. Please save your breath. You don't have to explain all this things to me. Because I am neither a daft ..."  
"I'm not calling you a daft, Scarlet."

" … nor am I downright nuts. This has to be a misunderstanding. The asylum made a mistake with my name or something like that. I am not crazy."  
First Dr. Holsten seemed bewildered. Her long and thin fingers searched for a pencil and she begun to write something down. About Scarlet. Right in front of her.  
_What. The. Hell?_

The therapist looked up and smiled. Again.

"Well. We have a reason to keep you here.

Schizophrenia can lead to memory gaps. Or disorientation. You don't remember the happening three days ago, do you?"  
The student stared confusedly at the doctor, like she danced on the desk and started stripping for her. Schizophrenia? Memory gaps? _She doesn't talk about what I think she does, does she?_  
"I am not crazy!", Scarlet repeated abashedly herself with a strange hoarse voice, that definitely didn't belong to the fragile girl. It sounded more like a question, like the redhead didn't even believe it herself.  
"I guess then you remember everything?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Well. Tell me about the day", the woman, who seemed to be so god damn nice, requested with a triumphal smile on her thin, colorless lips.

_Screw you!_, a angry voice screamed inside Scarlet's head. The newbie breathed heavily and started to think about what had happened three days ago.

_I stood up. As always. God, this Mandy girl already chatted with this other girl. I looked at them, stared. Because they made me angry and sleepy. "What do you look at, moron?", Mandy snapped and lifted an eyebrow. Well. As always, right? First lesson, Art with Mrs. Galloway Philips. She wanted us to draw our neighbor. God, I should remember his name. He is a member of the football team. Ouw, ehm. Ke... Kirby? Hell, something like that._  
Scarlet was lost in her thoughts, while she sat down on the chair. Her green eyes looked on nothing specifically. They just looked.

Dr. Hosten loved to watch her patient being like that. Particularly when she _knew_ that nothing would happen; that she was right about something. The girl wouldn't remember anything.

It was such a shame. The young patient didn't seem dumb or ugly. Red curls fell down on her shoulders and her eyes had quite a nice color. Not usual. Her skin was pale and so far without any scars. Nice to look at. Maybe she was a little bit to thin. Well, she should tell orderly to have a close eye on her. She had to eat more in Happy Volts. Get a little wight.

_My picture wasn't very good. First I'm a terrible drawer. I can't even draw a duck. And second because the boy didn't want to be on my picture. The teacher said something about her Art. And she praised that other guy. Hopkins! That's his name. The boy with the strange girlfriend and this king-attitude. I didn't eat something. Mainly because Edna is a terrible cooker. Really, disturbing and … unhealthy to eat her shit. So I just walked around. The bell ringed, History. With this loser Wiggings. I felt tired. Very tired. And then … then. Then the orderly had hit me on my head. One of them had. That's the only reason why … why there's nothing._

"It's … one of your warder has a problem with aggressions", Scarlet stuttered in disbelieve and rubbed her face with her hands. Mistake. This was a mistake.

Her look was upset, as she saw Holsten's fake understanding smile.

_I am not a schizophrenic. No_, Scarlet thought. There was no way that she could be _different_. Sometimes she had felt like the only sane human in this town. Next to all this dumb freaks and scary clever guys she had seemed like a total normal girl. She wasn't insane.

"I know what had happened there. Do you want me to say it?"  
_No. Just no. I don't want to know!_ Everything the redhead wanted was to cover her ears like a kid. Like the teen she was.

"We'd asked several students, that had been in your class as well. They say that you stood up all of the sudden and begun to scream and shout. To punch the guy next to you. Even the sport men weren't able to handle you. It took five men to keep you down. A girl said that the guy next to you had touched you before that. Had you ever been victim of sexual harassment? Did your father …"  
"Hell no! Stop telling all these lies, okay? Just stop it. And don't you dare to say anything bad about my father. Nobody ever touched me in this way. And I don't allow you to spread these lies. Stop it, lady."  
"We don't doom you, Scarlet. Please sit down again."  
"**No**!", the girl yelled loudly and shook her head. _That isn't real. Maybe I'm asleep. This has to be a dream. A nightmare. Nothing of this is real_! She didn't know what to do with her body.

She pinched her fingernails into her skin, hoping that this pain would make her wake up. "I'm not crazy! Not insane! Not a little bit!" Her voice became hoarsely because of the screaming. Her neck hurt like hell. But Scarlet had to tell them the truth. "You lie! You're a liar. A fuckin' liar."  
Dr. Holsten stood up. She didn't expect that behavior. The patient used to be more calm. But she could handle this as well. At least that meant that Scarlet didn't go to be the next Smith, hiding everything inside and scaring the shit out of the orderlies. She had stopped them way to often. In their fear they had wanted to hit the boy. She had to admit that the boy deserved it most of the time. Nevertheless.

"Scarlet. Can you hear me? You have to calm down."  
"No! Go away. Don't touch me!"  
A warder stormed in the room, a second followed him. They caught her, lifted the light and fighting like hell girl from the ground. But Scarlet didn't stop yelling. Her head felt like a bomb and she knew that she went red in her face. But that didn't bother her.  
"Get her out!", the woman shouted to drown the dainty teen. With a quick nod they dragged the redhead out the room, back to Block B.  
"Stop that! Let me go! I'm not crazy! Don't you dare! I'm not crazy! **I'm not crazy**!"  
Her howls echoed against the walls of Happy Volts, pounded against her ear drum and caused a headache. She would regret this on the next day, but hell! She had to make her damn standpoint as clear as possible. She wasn't crazy. She couldn't be less. They spread lies. Terrible lies!  
"You fucking morons! Don't touch me."  
While one of them searched for the right key, the other one had to fight against the strength of this little girl. She developed a strange power because of her anger. _I don't belong here!_

"Hurry up, dude!"  
"Yeah. Can't you handle a little girl?"

"What's going on outside? I actually tried to make a little nap", another unfamiliar and bored voice complained.  
"Shut up!", the guy with the keys shouted one second before he opened the heavy door.

Without another word they throw the red haired girl back in her cell. She just stayed laying on the ground, listening to her own heavy breath. To her own heart beat. Maybe she had overreacted. Maybe she'd made everything worse than it had been before.

Breath in, breath out. She had to focus. She had to get calm. She had to proof them her sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**The other sane guy**

It took her several hours to breath normal. Scarlet still laid on the floor when somebody hissed. At the beginning the fragile and exhausted girl had thought that she had been asleep. But after someone had said: "Hey, screaming girl", she probably knew that she didn't imagine this. That this wasn't only in her head. Her muscles protested against the move and a pain pressed against her inner forehead. But she did it anyway. She stood up and started to walk. Maybe because she wanted to talk to anyone who wasn't able to hurt her.  
As she stood in front of the door, she grabbed the bars and stared outside. Because they had darken the light, it was difficult to see at least something.  
"Right in front of you, moron", an unfamiliar voice whispered.  
Scarlet frowned. That wasn't a good start for a conversation. And the redhead didn't want to talk to a maniac as well. Though something made her stand. Maybe she felt a little bit lonely or maybe she just needed a distraction. What ever it was, it made her stay.

Did she see a shadow in front of her? She knew that there had to be another cell. And in this cell was a person, a person who talked to her.  
"Do you want something?", the girl asked hoarsely and coughed a few times. She needed water.  
A short laugh came out of the cell. Great. A daft laughed about her. Just great.

"You sound like a old, bald man. You shouldn't cry all the time."  
"I'm not crying, jerk. I screamed. Because I don't belong here."  
"Neither do I. But they don't give a shit about it. They put you on medication and hope that you'll never be outside this rat hole again, so you can't tell anybody about all the nasty things." The voice, which belonged definitely to a boy or a man, didn't sound scared or mad because of that. More like he didn't care at all and like he wanted to scare _her_.  
Scarlet swallowed loudly and pressed her forehead against the bars.  
"They can't do that! I mean … isn't it illegal or something like that?" Why the hell did she talk to a possible murderer?  
He cackled. "Rather something like that. They protect the _poor, innocence inhabitants of Bullworth_ from us. The craziest."  
"But … I have to leave!", she whispered staggeringly and closed her green eyes. She had to think. She had to talk to her parents and explain everything to them. They would help her. They had to.

"Stop whining. You sound like ol'femme-boy. And I thought I got rid of him", a dramatic moan followed. The girl really had to stop talking to people like him. She didn't understand what he was talking about and maybe she just didn't want to know. It sounded a little bit disturbing.  
"Could you please stop talking about whoever? It's annoying and I can't concentrate while you're doing this."  
"_I can't concentrate wu wu wu_", the patient aped and exhaled loudly.  
"Stop that!"  
"Stop what?" How could his voice sound this innocence? He had to be a psycho or at least a freak.  
The student turned around and groaned. _Seriously? This is a nut house!_

"Hey! Hey! Don't go away. I was joking. Can't handle a little fun?"  
"Well. No. I can't handle a little fun in here! Probably because I am _not _crazy!"  
"Don't call me crazy. Because … craziness isn't the right word to describe me."  
_Downright nuts? A psycho? Freak, maniac, moron? _

"I call myself a genius! They put me in this place, because they can't _understand_ me. They can't _follow_ my thoughts. This isn't my fault at all."  
_Genius? Alright. Crazy guy. Ignore him_. And she did it.  
And hell, it was hard. After she had laid on her bed, or what pretended to be one, he still talked. All. The. Time. Most of the time it was nonsense crap. Other times he just insulted her. Or people she actually didn't know.  
"C'mon. At least you can tell me your name. Girl! I know that you're awake. No one can sleep while I'm talking all the time."  
"That's right man. No shut the fuck up!", another voice shouted.  
"Do _not _interfere me, you dirty little scum! Just be that pathetic guy, screwed his own mother. Hell, masturbate. But. Don't. Interrupt. Me."

Scarlet put her pillow on her face. Although the mattress was much more uncomfortable with this it was way better than hearing all the freaks howling, screaming and talking to her.

Someone knocked on the door. The sound broke in on her dreams.  
The redheaded wouldn't complain about it. The dream … well … it hadn't been one of her bests. She opened her eyes very slowly. Even after the events from the day before, she still hoped that everything was a nightmare.  
But it wasn't Mandy who woke her up. It was a orderly. Like the three days before.  
"Shower time", he barked and Scarlet wondered if the orderlies couldn't talk normally to them. To the crazy people or what ever they were called.

Couldn't they say something like: Hello. Or could you please? No. They were always barking or snapping. Jeez it was terrible.

At least Scarlet knew that they wouldn't force her to shower in the same room as the male maniacs. And shower time meant that she would get new clothes. What was a good thing. A very good thing. Unfortunately the redhead didn't get used to it yet. It was still disturbing to wear this ugly scrub. The scrub showed everybody how insane she had to be. Although she wasn't. But she doubted that anybody would believe her. Not after how she had acted yesterday. _I have to talk to my parents_, she thought and throw herself up from the bed. Same thing as yesterday. She had to stand in the middle of the room, turn around. And then a man dragged her through the corridor.

But this time the corridor was silent. At first Scarlet felt relieved, because she didn't have to hear all these strange offer from the other patients. Then she although started to fear the silent. The orderly could do to her what ever he wanted and nobody would hear her screams. Not that anybody would care about her. But it was still a disturbing thought.  
"Where are the other?", she asked and turned her head just so far that the ginger could see the man's expressions. He looked quite nice and young. Way too young to handle murderer or something like that. She wouldn't call herself one. But everybody else did. Or did they trust her?  
"Well", he started, unsure if he was allowed to talk to her. But hell, she wasn't younger than two years. And she didn't seem crazy or violent. So the boy relaxed a little bit and even stopped the grab. Scarlet was surprised but not unhappy about that. God, it felt good to walk without being dragged. She gave him a short smile and turned around again, waiting for the answer.  
"They're in the shower now. Hey, today will be your first day in the common room." The attendant said and tried to sound happy. He failed.

"Great", Scarlet moaned and shook her head. "My first day with all these murderer and psychos. It's gonna be a hell lot of fun." The young girl felt instantly sorry for her tone of voice. It was awful to be here. It was awful to be called a freak or a psycho. But this boy, and he probably wasn't more than that, wasn't to blame. More the school, the therapist and her parents. After four fucking days. Four days in hell, in her death tramp, her parents hadn't visited her yet. It seemed like they didn't care. _They do. They have to do. I'm their daughter. And I'm not crazy!_

Her red hair still was a little bit wet and water dropped on her scrub. Scarlet couldn't care less about it. It wasn't her favorite scrub or something like that. And she had more important things to think about. Like: _How I'm gonna survive a full day with them?_ First day in the common room and she already didn't want another day. With an irritated sound the door behind her closed. The maniacs weren't all alone in this room. Three wards were bored til death and waited for a chance to hurt anyone. Without her permission her green eyes searched for the body which belonged to the voice from the day before. But to find a match only from what she had heard was more difficult than the teen had thought. And did she really want to talk to anyone? To any of this drooling, self talking guys who stared at her like she was fresh meat?

Scarlet would feel relieved the moment the free time was over and she was allowed to go back into her little room. She didn't like her cell, but at least she was safe in there. And she didn't need to be in the common room for a very long time to know that she wasn't safe here. Even with the keeper all around her, she wasn't safe. She doubted that these _helpers_ would do at least something to protect her from the other inmates. She shuddered. That wasn't a good thought, no not at all.

After she had exhaled the young woman moved forwards to a desk. It was bolted to the linoleum ground. Just like the chairs, and the bookshelf. It was a miracle that there were some books to read and to distract the human beings in here. Okay, they didn't have a cover anymore and the pages were loose, but it was at least something in this rate hole. To read would bet better than to think about all the cruel things they could do to her. She had never been a fighter and the redheaded was sure as hell that she would lose a fight against anyone of the maniacs.  
So the teen walked towards the shelf and reached one of the stack of paper. With carefully moves she balanced the papers to a chair near the big bared window. Autumn was her favorite season of the year and even it Happy Volts the colorful leaves were a wonderful view. But the main reason why she had chosen this chair to be her place was the distance to the other inhabitants of this scary house. While she was going to her new place, the young student could her the whispers all around her. The crazy men didn't talk to each other, they just talked to themselves. It was a scary thing to hear and for a second she feared that she would become like them if she had been there for too long. Was that possible? To become crazy because everyone around you is? Was craziness contagious?  
_Don't think about it yet. Think about it in a year_. Wait, she wouldn't be in this nut house in one year!

Scarlet sat down on the uncomfortable chair and stared on the empty front page. No title, no name. She opened the first page and looked on it at shock. Was that blood? Blood all over the page? What the hell was wrong with this guys?

She hurried to close this frigging _book_ and breathed heavily. Her long fingers were shaking and her head was full with terrible pictures of violence and fear. _Maybe someone was sick and had have nosebleed_, she tried to calm herself down. With minimal success. How should she calm down now? The student hated blood! Especially blood from other people, people she didn't know.

"Why so scared?", a familiar voice asked mockingly, like there haven't been blood on the page. Like she had dreamed all these things. Like she actually did something crazy.  
Scarlet turned around breathless just to find a … yeah, what was he?

He looked like a sick teenager. To be honest he looked like a drug abusing teen with this pale transparent skin, the deep rings under his wide opened brown eyes, which lied deep in his socket and the skinny body. That should be the guy she had talked to last night? Well, he looked crazy enough to be here.

"There was blood", she answered. Instead sounding like everything was normal and she didn't fear him or this place, Scarlet sounded like a scared mouse.

And she was kind of hoarse. Like a hoarse scared to death mouse. _Perfect, _she thought.

She was surprised that the boy didn't laugh about her like he did the other night. Wasn't he in a good mood or did he just realized that her voice wasn't that funny. She didn't care about the why. But this absence of a laughter felt very good. Scarlet hated to be laughed at.

"Yeah. I think that was Preppy's fault. His nose begins to bleed whenever he gets a boner. Or at least that's what I am thinking. But there is no other reason why a physical healthy guy gets nosebleed all the time", he chuckled and stepped away from her ear, he had spoken into before.  
"And who are you?", she asked suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow. Well, they _did_ talked before, but that didn't mean that Scarlet wanted to do it again and again. She didn't want any _friends_ here, because that would probably bring her nearer to the craziness. Nearer to the losing of her own mind. And she would be out of Happy Volts soon, she didn't need friends in here. She would make other friends outside, when she was free and happy.

"Gary, Gary Smith. At your service whenever you want me to be", he answered with a crooked grin. _Oh and what does that mean_?

Scarlet folded her arms across her chest and stared at Gary. Hadn't she heard that name before? Somewhere at Bullworth Academy? _Gary Smith, Gary Smith_, she repeated quietly and searched for something in her confused mind.  
"Do I have to know you?"  
The young man grabbed the shirt over his heart and sighed. "Of course you have to. And I thought that the students will remember me after the thing I had done. What a shame."  
She didn't believe his false facial expression.

Maybe because he already had a grin on his small lips again. And why should she know him? After a short time of silence his face got expressionless as he leaned back against the bars.

"You really don't know me, huh?"

"Hell, no. Why should I?" Scarlet sounded way more angrier than she wanted to. But she didn't bother too long. He was a freak and not one of her friends. She didn't have to care about his feelings or what he thought about her. She couldn't care less about the opinion of a crazy guy.

"Because I ...", he put his scarred face in front of Scarlet's, so she was able to smell his breath, "took over the school, little moron."

He pulled himself against the burs again and exhaled. Although this regiment hadn't been for long and he was sitting in an asylum by now, he looked pretty satisfied with himself.  
The redheaded looked confused while she was trying to remember the details of his failure.

"But you had lost against Jimmy Hopkins!"  
"I didn't lost!", he hissed and narrowed his eyes for a second. "I was just not on the top of my game this day. And he will pay for that the day I get out of this lovely house."  
Crazy, as she had thought. If this was the other sane human in this asylum, she was definitely out of her mind.  
"Get lost. I have better things to do than just listening to your plans", Scarlet mumbled and turned away. The young woman didn't want to look at him. At a teenager which sat in here since at least one year. _I won't become like him_, she swore and didn't even believe it herself. He had gone crazy? Why should she be any different?


End file.
